Daisy/Gallery/Seasons 3-4
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|Lily Valley and Daisy in the crowd of the Summer Harvest Parade. Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Daisy, Goldengrape, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rainbowshine, Neon Lights and Royal Riff getting ready for the parade. Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|Daisy and Goldengrape on the Tomato float. Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|How can Daisy be at two places at the same time? Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies march happily through Ponyville S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Rarity freaks out S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The ponies watching S4E20.png The audience watching S4E20.png Ponies watching Granny Smith high-dive S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "not fun enough!" S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Applejack and Rarity enter the stadium lobby S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png |index}}